Welcome to the Next Generation
by Andi-Professional Daydreamer
Summary: This is a series of one shots inspired by TLFFC in the RPG Harry Potter RP and Randomness:The next Generation.
1. His coldest winter

Characters : Teddy Lupin and Sasha Weasley

Prompt: Winter/Cold

Genre: Angst/Romance

**A/N: Hey guys this Is Andi and this is the first oneshot to the welcome to the Next Generation series inspired by TLFFC . I found this particular prompt somewhat difficult to write because I was trying to decide on the genre. i chose a angsty romance theme that hopefully you'll Enjoy. Oh and I do not own any of JK Rowlings brilliant characters or Ideas . Nor do I own the OC In this oneshot She comes from the Brilliant mind of Sian and I hope I did her justice.**

* * *

_GREAT LOVE: It's when you shed tears yet you still care; _

_it's when you're ignored yet you still long;_

_ it's when she begins to love another yet you still smile and say "I'm happy for you." _

The nine year old boy watched her laugh in delight as she and her twin threw snowballs at thier unsuspecting brother . A smile gracing his lips. He had often found himself watching her when he came to the Weasleys for holidays. He had no idea why but just to see her happy made his day...

**...**

the fifteen year old boy had watched her fondly as she talked excitedly to her parents about her first four months at the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"So you had fun?"Tori asked her daughter smiling

"Oh yes Alan and Teddy showed us around the school the room of requirement is so cool it has everything!" The red head said smiling.

Bill chuckled "Were glad you had fun Sash."He said hugging her.

The boy smiled to himself as she grinned as they continued to talk .

"Teddy come on Ive got this new idea Ive been dying to try it ." Jade said jarring his thoughts and pulling him towards the backyard...

**...**

Then two years later it happened.

The boys talked and the rumors were spread,she became the school- Teddy couldnt bear to think about it. When the guys would talk about what they did with her how easy she was to see the way she dressed and how she acted brought him nearly brought him to tears. The worst part was she couldnt help it,if she could he knew she'd be that happy bubbly girl he had fallen for so many years ago.

He graduated that year. over the next few years he lost touch with the family,with her for a while as he started his adult life . Got a job in the ministry,fell in love,fell out of love. Then winter came and he was in town. So for christmas he decided to visit the Weasleys once agian. He was happy when he saw her she was just as pretty as before. Just as vibrant just as talkative.

As he had found out she had successfully overcome her nymphomania and was going to start working at the ministry soon. She seemed really happy and he was very proud of the evening soon lost some of its magic when _He _arrived the way she jumped into his arms and kissed him the love in her eyes the way she smiled at him. "Teddy this is my fiance."She smiled brightly

Then he finally noticed the engagement ring on her finger

**...**

And now as a twenty five year old Teddy Lupin sat in a chair in the Weasleys snowy backyard watching as " I do's " were exchanged, a little part of him aching at every word as he came closer and closer to losing her forever.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace."The minister said looking at the audience.

Teddy bit his jaw he wanted to stand up to shout that he loved everything about her from The way she walked the way her voice sounded and that he loved listening to her talk no matter how he thought it was cute that she would freak out about frogs or her nails breaking,That when she spoke he loved the way her eyes seemed to sparkle when she was passionate about it , and most of all that she was absolutely beautiful in his eyes.

Teddy cleared his throat prepared to speak...Then she looked at him with her bright blue eyes

"Sorry ,just had something in my throat." He said blushing.

Sasha smiled that smile he loved and looked back at her husband

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife."The minister said "You may kiss the bride."

Teddy looked away tears stinging his eyes he shook his head and looked back and smiled clapping along with the rest.

He couldnt tell her this she was happy now. And even though he truly loved her, the the only thing he wanted for her was to be happy....even if it wasn't with him.

He forever held his peace.


	2. The way you love me

**Prompt:Under The Library**

**Pairing: Lachlan Griffords / Anabel Fricker**

**Genre: Humor and a dash of romantic fluff**

**A/N:This Challenge was pretty fun to write and came pretty easy to me hopefully its good. PS I dont own any of JK Rowlings books or The Notebook. I only Own Lachlan Fricker is Owned by the Lovely Bree hope you enjoy! Love ya Andi**

* * *

_We are all a little weird and life's a little weird,_

_and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours,_

_we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love._

_Anonymous_

Lachlan Grifford walked into the library, it was pretty late in the afternoon and usually he'd be at quidditch practice around this time but since the quidditch season was over he had to occupy his time with other things,like studying...or not. He looked around at the tables somewhat smiled as he found what he was looking for a pair of combat boots were barely visible under the table,he hitched his bag up and walked to the table sitting down in a chair.

"Hey Fricker. "He said taking out his potions text and putting his bag by the chair

"Grifford."Fricker responded her voice sounding from under the table

"What are you reading this time?" Lachlan asked curiously as he flipped through his book.

"The Notebook, shhhh." Fricker siad

Lachlan grinned to himself the book had obviously gotten good so he went silent and left her to her reading starting to read his potions text as well. The further he got into the text the more his leg kicked idly.

**...**

Fricker was looking at her book reading or at least trying to as Lachlan's foot continued to to bump her arm over and sighed wondering why he had to sit at her table or all she did enjoy his company but couldn't he at least keep his legs still? "Grifford." she whispered

"What?" He asked

"Keep your bloody legs still.' she said

"Or what?"Lachlan challenged peeking under the table at her.

"Or I'll show you the proper way to do a severing charm." Fricker whispered "Will not."Lachlan snorted

Fricker pulled her wand out and tapping his knee "Try me." she said, slowly his legs stopped moving and she smirked going back to her reading her back against his legs.

**...**

Lachlan flipped through his potions book in silence. Getting bored he finally put the book in his bag exchanging it for Quidditch through the ages starting to read that instead his leg eventually kicking again.

Lachlan felt a sharp pain as Fricker bit his leg "Ow!" He said kicking his leg again

There was a thump . "Wanker!" Fricker said biting his leg harder .

Lachlan sank under the table and thumped her "Quit it." He said

"You quit it."Fricker said thumping him back.

Lachlan pinched her arm "Punk."

"Your mothers a punk." Fricker said wincing and pinching him back

"Your grandmothers a punk."Lachlan said wincing as well this time punching her arm.

"That doesn't make sense bitch boy." Fricker said slapping the back of his neck

Lachlan bit back a laugh retorting "Doesnt have to."slapping her arm.

Fricker pushed him away and picked up her book rolling her eyes "If you dont mind I'd like to finish my book pretty boy."

"Whatever you say _Anabel_."Lachlan smirked earning himself a punch in the rib as he reached up and grabbed his own book off the table. He grinned and opened his book again going silent.

**...**

Fricker glanced from her book to Lachlan who was now sitting by him under the table. Lachlan was looking at her and hurriedly looked away "What?" She asked looking back at her book now a tad self conscious

"Nothing."Lachlan said

"You were staring at me there had to be something."She said looking at him

"Maybe I felt like staring at you. "He replied.

'_Jackass.' _Fricker thought before returning to her book and saying"Most people would find that disturbing pretty boy."

"Glad you dont cause I can do it all the time now Frick-e." Lachlan said

"Then Ill have to gouge your eyes out."Fricker sighed

"But then I wont be able to see you, love." Lachlan said

"That's the point ,pretty boy." Fricker smirked shaking her head

Lachlan grinned and started reading his book again sliding an arm around her shoulders .

Fricker leaned into his shoulder starting to read her book again.


End file.
